Time stains
by EBwaffles
Summary: The Doctor lands in inkopolis after a strange signal is picked off by the tardis. Now he and with the help of some inklings will have to figure out what it is and stop it from doing any damage to the world. (first time writting a fanfic so don't expect it to be great and expect any grammar and spelling errors)
1. Chapter 1: The landing

The tardis felt empty without anyone to travel with, Martha decided to take a break out of her life with the Doctor and Jack went back to his duty. The Doctor was thinking of somewhere to go until a beeping came out of the screen of the tardis "Now that's new..." He said as he checked the coordinates "This is coming from earth, what could it be?"

The tardis started moving. The Doctor held tight to the controls as he clicked buttons, pulled levers, and spinnedned handles. The tardis came to a halting stop "Well here we are now, it seems that the signal is somewhere close here" said the Doctor. He opened the doors only to find that he landed in a beach close to a boardwalk "Well then allonsy..." He whispered to himself.

It was night time and he could see some people walking down the streets of this city thanks to the streetlights, he continued walking down a eventually reached an abandoned building where he proceeded to scan around with his screwdriver "The Ones that hide are usually in places like this" he said to himself. He found nothing there so he continued searching around the city.


	2. Chapter 2: yellow and purple

The inklings where tired after having so many battles especially the yellows "Aw man do we suck or what?" Said Cerise "You're a charger you're job is to protect us from a distance not to rush to the front line!" Quince "Um I think we should had concentrated more on shooting the turf and not trees" Sterling "Dude you have a roller you can't SHOOT you can fling I keep telling you that!" Zoe explained to Sterling "Well it's nobody's fault that we lost ok? We all just didn't do well" Exclaimed Cerise "We seriously need to stop complaining each time we lose" Said Quince. "Well look at what we have here" a voice said and the four inklings turn their heads to the voice that came out of one of the members of the purples.

"Well if it is the Barney squad" said Quince "So let me guess, you guys lost battle? Well we can relate too... especially with Carl he just ends up running away from bombs" "Dale you're the one that always pushes me towards the enemy dammit" exclaimed Carl "Also Mavis just hides every time she is the last one standing" "Ok but you just also tend to scream like a girl when a roller pops out" "Very funny Beth you just make my ego get higher every day" Carl said nervously as he tried to hide that secret from the yellows. "Well at least the day is over, Do you guys want to eat something at the café close to the plaza?" Said Cerise.

In the end of the day everybody headed to their homes, Cerise headed more closer to the beach as her home was located there, she was getting ready sleep when she heard a whooshing sound "The hell with this squids..." She looked out the window and noticed a Blue box in the beach "That.. wasn't there when I arrived..." She then saw a man walk out she couldn't see clearly how he looked but something was really suspicious of him especially if he came out of a blue box that appeared out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Cerise quickly went to get shoes "Ok Cerise you're doing the stupidity of going after something that's not normal" she whispered to herself "but I can stay here and not worry about anything... Forget I'm going after him there's not that much going on in my life anyways" She put on her shoes and went after the stranger that came out of the blue box.

The Doctor was having a bit of trouble on figuring out where this city was located, he noticed a tall man sitting in the corner of the back alley "Hello there may I ask you where am I?" The man looked at him and said "Are you the police mate?" "Oh no I'm not the police I'm the Doctor and you may be" "Spyke is the name" "Well Spyke I must say I love the thing that you did to you're hair" "Thanks mate and also you're in inkopolis home of the Popular turf wars" "Inkopolis... Where is this city located at? It sounds a bit American but by the way it looks it feels more Japanese" "I'm sorry mate but what's American or Japanese?" "What do you mean what's American?, I'm sure every human on earth knows what American is" "Mate if you are in something please stay away from me" "Why would I be on drugs?" "Because everybody knows that this things called humans went extinct thousands of years ago mate" This shocked the Doctor "Ummm now that I think of it I have to go back home I forgot something sorry to disturb you" he left Spyke and headed back to the tardis.

Cerise was trying to keep up and headed where the man was only to find spyke's alley "sapping mate" "Spyke have you seen a man-" "On a big brown trench coat? Wearing a pair of red snicker? Yes he left and headed to his "home" he seems weird tho" "Wow thank you see you around!" She said as she hurried where Spyke mentioned where the man went "Cheers...love" he went back to sleep.

"Ok he said he was going home which probably is that blue box he came from" Cerise said to herself as she ran back where she first saw the man come from, but when she reached the beach there was nothing there no man, no blue box "Ok I swear the blue box was here when he appeared..."


End file.
